


Cynical World

by Oriane_snk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, ereri, i don't know but be sure there's more, psychological problems, riren - Freeform, yandere!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriane_snk/pseuds/Oriane_snk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Modern AU, Eren is a high school student, he's 17 years old. He is a loner and he doesn'tt worry about having friends, he hates all the interactions with others humans beings. Some people could think Eren is a "yandere", but is that true?<br/>He was living his life calmly but one day, yes this day he saw this guy. He was organizing his books in his locker. And he was so pretty, not really tall, uh like pretty small, really, with blacks strands of hair wich were falling on his face. Eren knew that he needed to have this guy for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first I know there are mistakes, uh I mean there are probably lots of mistakes that I can't see and I really am sorry for that :') You can correct me in the comments if you want, it could help me a lot!  
> And this is the first chapter so this is veeeery short but be sure that the others will be longer!!  
> Thanks :)))

POV EREN

It's already 3pm... The PE lesson was ending when I saw him, going into the changing room. I was skipping my own classes only to watch him during his PE lesson. I don't see what is bad in this, everybody do it, no?

It's already been more than two weeks since our first meet....

When I saw him at his locker. There was a reason to this. His locker was next to mine, so we see each other often. It really is strange that I didn't notice him before. Maybe he arrived in the middle of the year? I don't know. But since this day, I know that I have to make him mine, and only mine. The fact that other people can see him bother me. I just want to stab their perverted eyes. But, everybody in my position would like to do that, no?

So I started to follow him, to watch him, discreetly, of course. He don't know I'm following him. He never really saw me... Probably he don't even know that I exist, but I know all of him. He is Levi Ackerman, 17 years old, five foot three, he's in Class A, and I know his timetable perfectly.

POV EXTERNAL

Eren started to scratch his shoulder hardly, making old wounds open, and blood started to run all over his arm, dripping at his fingers to fall on the cold ground. He hated humans, their fake smiles, their lies. Everything in the physical appearance, they're faking to be friend with you, but all of this is false, false, false... They're all the same, selfish bastards. They worry just about themselves, nothing more. If one of them died, who would worry, uh? Seriously, we all know that they would continue their life, happy that they're safe, that they are alive. They would fake sadness, would make some funerals, but that's all, it don't go further. They will always be able to say bad things of the dead one, because it's their favorite activity, after all. Mock, criticize, lie... All those things drove Eren away of the other humans. Too cynics and liar, Eren have never been able to get closer to them, because the only thing he was able to feel by seeing them was hate. A profond and pure hate of his own kind. But he found him, between all of those trash. Levi, he seems so pure and innocent, it looked like he would be the only one able to follow Eren in his life.

 

POV EREN

I will talk to him. Tonight. When everybody will be gone. Like this, he would not be able to escape. But there isn't anything abnormal to block him like that, right? I will like me, eh? Yes, he will like me...


	2. Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is the new chapter, enjoy!

Eren went to the room where his locker was situated - and Levi's too. -6pm- Eren was almost sure that there was just a few students yet in the entire school. He watched the blood wich was always dripping from him and saw that everybody could have followed him, his blood making a path on the floor. "Don't care". He unlocked his padlock and started to take his books wich were staying in his disogarnized locker. He heard the sound of the door, and Levi arrived next to him. Eren wasn't waiting for him here, he thought he was going to caught him at the gate. Maybe he forgot something in his locker? But Levi was coming right on Eren. Eren started to panic, it wasn't his strategy at all and-

"Hey"

"..."

"Hey, I'm talking to ya'"

Eren lowered his eyes to see Levi and regretted instantatly his arrogant face, even if he stayed like this.

"What?"

The glare of Levi could have kill everybody.

"Don't play innocent, you really thought I wasn't going to notice you?"

Levi's face was distorted by anger, and Eren felt bad, really, really bad. He have been discret, no? He did all he could do so that it goes well, he planned all! He could have talked to Levi today and maybe, maybe they could have been friends - or more!

"Ohe, are you going to stare at me longer? I'm waiting for your explanations!"

"My explanations for?"

Eren knew that anger was painted all over his face, and even if it wasn't what he was really feeling, et didn't want to show to Levi his fear.

"I already told you to don't play innocent! I know you're following me!"

"..."

Eren started to laugh loudly, a long, strange and sick giggling. Levi thought he saw a flash of madness in Eren's eyes when he stopped laugh and stared at him again, this time with anger and pride.

"Don't feel concerned by all of my moves, I've other things to do than following you."

Eren's tone was cold, and he regretted immediatly his words. Levi stared at him, incredulous, but always angry. Longs seconds passed, the two boys staring at each other, fighting silently.

"Are you tryin' to make me believe that you're not following me and not taking pictures of me?"

"...Yeah"

"Next time you try to take a pic of me, switch off your flash"

"Are you offering me the right to take photos of you?"

"Tch, no, far away from this! I don't understand what you're looking for! Why are you following me?"

Eren stared at him, he smirked.

"Why? It's too early to tell you..."

"Stop this! You look like a fucking psycopath!"

Eren looked hurt by this comment, but Levi noticed the little laugh he smothered.

"Ah so, if we're here, you're aware that-"

Eren lowered his head to Levi's ear and whispered "- I am your stalker...". He took his bag and went out of the roomn without making any noise, Levi staying here, motionless, without knowing what to do.

\----

Eren goes back home immediatly. He lived alone, in a tiny apartment, dark and disorganized, at the last floor of a big building in the downtown.

"Aaaaah no, please tell me all of this was a nightmare! I've been caught, I talked to him nastily, and Levi called me a psychopath! It's not what I am, eh, I'm not a psychopath.... Ahahaha, no, of course no!"

Eren laughed slowly, turned his head and saw himself in the mirror backed against his wall. And here he saw in what state he was. He skin normally darkest than others was light discolored by the lack of sun, he got bloody scratches all over his arms and his neck, enormous dark circles under his eyes was marking his face gloomily, and his hair were filthy and mussed. The only thing good to see on his face were his big blue-green eyes, always bright but here covered by tiredness, caused by his lack of sleeping. "Shit." It was at this moment Eren knew, he has been slacking off for too long. He didn't even know how he could always have good muscles, when his activities were only following Levi, inquire about Levi, fantasize about Levi, stalk Levi... It's true, he said to Levi that he was his stalker, but he didn't thought about that before Levi called him a psychopath. Now that he thought of it, it's true that his way to do was doubtful. Following someone like that wasn't the behavior of someone normal...

He turned his head to his other side, seeing himself in the mirror was always something difficult. His eyes stopped on an old picture, framed on his nightstand. He saw his mom, with her soft look, her hair tied on her side and her protective behavior, his dad with his hard look, but always so nice and affectionate, liking to laugh with everybody, and Mikasa, his adoptive sister, he saved her by- No, Eren must stop thinking about that, or he was going to have a panic attack. He missed Mikasa. He missed his parents. Sometimes he have thought about joining them, but the idea of leaving this world was too frightening to Eren. He wanted to become useful here, to have a great life, finding someone to love and live his life. If only he could have been here this day... He didn't know much about his family's death, but after that, everybody started to stare at him with pity, and sometimes disgust. Those people have been his friends. Here started his hate towards the humans.

Eren layed on his bed, tightening the key tied around his neck in his hand, and tears dripped on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? What's gonna happen? :)


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaarh I really I'm sorry because I am 100% sure there are a lot of mistakes ! Please tell me how to correct them in the comments if you can :'(  
> Thanks, and enjoy!

Levi saw that Eren was gone silently when the last ring of his school sounds, announcing that the gate will be closed in ten minutes. 

« I am you stalker... »

Did he really said that ? What kind of person could be proud of stalk someone like that ? Levi couldn't understand Eren, and it makes him angry.

Eren had looked hurt when Levi called him a psychopath, but wasn't the boy playing with his own role ? He just exposed him as Levi's stalker. Arh, it was infuriating, Levi was incapable to understand his situation, and he surprised himself to wondering if he was safe at his own home. 

« Why am I asking me questions, it's not like this asshole was going to come and rape me ! I really am imagining too much things, it's just an idiot who don't have anything else to do with his fucking life than following you ! »

Levi took his backpack quickly, and ran towards the gate wich was going to close in a few minutes. He passed the gate, wondering if Eren was watching him. But he didn't caught the familiar silhouette that he took the habit to feel behind him. 

Levi went home and immediatly took his shower. He felt bad, like if he went too far. Despite the fact that Eren was really following him everywhere, and this could be considerate like harrassment, Levi was feeling guilty. He was feeling guilty because of the hurted look that Eren gave him after being called a psychopath. But why feeling guilty ? It was the truth. After seeing Eren laugh with this… Nervousness, and this madness flash that crossed him, he can just see him like an insane and weird guy ! But Levi was really doubtful. The brunette let him hear that there was a reason behind all of this, but that it was too early to tell him. What could it be ? What was important to the point that Eren needed to know all of Levi, from his height to his favorite meal… ? It was infuriating, Levi needed to know !

Levi went to his desk and took his computer with him. He logged in all the social networks he had and started to search. Facebook, Eren, Eren… What was his family name ? Levi didn't know, but there was only one Eren who indicated that he was studying in the same school as Levi. 

Eren Jaeger. 

Levi smirked when he saw that the profile picture matched perfectly the face of his Eren. 

His Eren, seriously ? 

Levi really wasn't alright, it wasn't his Eren, it was just and only his fucking stalker. 

« What the hell is wrong with me ? I learn that I have a stalker and all I do is searching him on Facebook and saying he's… Mine ? »

Those thoughts didn't prevent Levi from searching Eren on Twitter and Instagram too, scrolling on all his photos and writing all his locations on a notepad. With all of this, Levi knew perfectly where the brunette was living. 

He started to know a lot of things about Eren after all of those research. The social networks really were an amazing informations source. Eren Jaeger, five foot seven, pretty brunette with wonderful blue-green eyes, he looked like he has muscles but Levi had been unable to find a pic of him without a shirt. Even without that there was no doubt that Eren was really well built. While researching on Eren's best friend page – Armin Arlert – Levi found the brunette's phone number and his precise adress. When Levi found himself writing all of those precious informations in his notepad, with a little photo of Eren, he realized that he was doing exactly the same thing that Eren has probably been doing the last weeks, when he started to stalk Levi. 

So that's this, researching all we can on someone else, until where he lives, his most intimates habits, all he was doing of his days, but more important, what he was doing right now. An obsession towards Eren was growing into Levi, and the more he learned about Eren, the more he wanted to learn, the more he wanted to hold Eren in his hands, he wanted to know all he could, and like this he could trap Eren at every corner, because he would know where the brunette was everytime, he will always know what Eren was doing. 

Finally, Levi started to wonder if it wasn't him the psychopath, he was acting exactly like a stalker, exactly like Eren described him towards Levi. But it wasn't this terrible, it was just a way to prove his interest towards Eren ! 

Now that Levi had Eren phone number, all he wanted was sending him a message. But what ?  
Levi took his phone, choose to hide his number, and entered Eren's number. He hesitated. He didn't know what to write. 

To : Eren Jaeger  
« Jaeger. »

Some minutes passed, and Eren wasn't answering. Levi was sure that the brunette had read his text. He wanted Eren to answer, and fast !   
Suddenly, Eren's number lighted on Levi's phone. Eren was calling him. What was he going to do ? If Levi answered, Eren was probably going to recognize his voice. But adrenaline took over, and Levi touched the green phone. 

« Yes »

« Levi »

What ? How the hell did Eren knew it was him ? How ? Levi only said one word ! And how Eren could have called him when the text he had send before was in unknown number ?

« Levi, I think I'm a level above you in matter of hacking phones and facebook accoumpts. » 

But,but ? How was Eren aware of that ?

« I have all your accoumpts and screens under observation, I can see all of the things you do with your computer, tablet and phone. And I'm not going to turn on your webcam to see what you're doing, but if I wanted to I can ! »

« Eren Jaeger »

Levi finally decided to say something. He was a bit schocked by all of the revelations Eren was doing. « He could watch me if he wanted to ? »

« Levi Ackerman »

« Why ? »

Levi heard that Eren was breathing hard, like someone who just cried. 

« Were you crying ? »

« And that's me the stalker... »

« Tch, don't play with me, Jaeger, I can hear you breathing hard »

« Oh, uh…- Yes »

« Is it because of me ? »

« No ! … Well, a bit. »

« Oh »

« Yes, oh . »

« I'm sorry »

« It's a bit late, but, well, thanks, I guess ? »

Eren laughed lightly, and Levi started to feel guilty again. 

« It's not important, it's just a bit you, not all, eh »

« Could you explain ? »

« Explain what ? You already know all you have to know. I am your stalker and I … Am not proud of it. I don't really control those impulses, ahah »

« Huh ? But why me ? »

« I already told ya', it's too early for you to know »

« And now that I know what you was doin', don't you think I need to know ? »

« I do, but… I would like to tell you when i will feel it, when I will that you're really okay to hear it. I want it to end like I planned it »

« I don't understand what you want of me, but if you don't hurry and tell me what's going on, if you don't end you things at the end of the week, I will force you to say it to me » 

« The end of the week ? Ugh... »

« Are you going to refuse my offer ? »

« Na ! I'm gonna do it, and at the end of the week, you'll be… Uhuhuh »

« ... »

« Well, see you tomorrow, I guess ? »

« Yes »

« Good bye Levi »

« Take care of you, Jaeger »

And Levi hung. No, seriously ? « Take care of you, Jaeger », since when Levi was this kind with other people ? Arh, this brunette got the perfect way to destabilize Levi.   
Levi put his phone on his desk behind him, and a machiavelous smirk appeared on his face at the thought of seeing Eren tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Distant Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's late! And i'm sure that there are a lot of mistakes! And this is short! Oh my God I'm so sorry I really am a bad writer... Ugh I apologize. 
> 
> Tell me if you see mistakes!!

Eren woke up late, like every day, and prepared himself as fast as he can before going to highschool. His eyes were red with enormous bags. He took his black and grey backpack. Is there all he's going to need inside ? No matter, he will adjust with all he will be able to find. He took his jacket and slammed the door behind him, descending the stairs of his building running. Cleaning had been done a short time before, and the floor was still sliding. While runing as fast as he was able to, he skidded and fell downstairs. He stood up immediatly, passing over the ache in his legs and back. 

When he arrived in front of his school, he opened the little gate situated next to the big one, and hurried into the entry hall. He felt something warm flow against his forehead, and asked himself how he could sweat when he ran only five minutes. He went upstairs, to the second floor, and while he was walking in the corridors, he saw that some students were looking at him strangely. He's even been able to see Levi in the back of the classroom next to his.   
He knocked lightly, and entered in the right room. Every student was looking at him like if he had something weird on his face, and even the teacher was acting strangely towards him. He sat at his usual place, at the back next to the window. He always choose this place, only because there was the radiator next to him. 

Eren's morning lessons finished, and then it was time for him to eat. He went into the cafeteria, and again, everybody was staring at him « What's their fucking problem with me today ?! »  
He sat at a table alone and started to cut his green apple in little pieces. He wasn't hungry at all, and the fact that everybody was looking at him from head to toe was getting him angry. 

The apple was disgusting, and insipid… « Like me » he surprised himself to think. 

Someone violently put his meal tray in front of Eren, and sat suddenly. Eren started to raise his head to say to this person to go to hell nicely but when his eyes met the face of the guy in front of him, his mouth opened but no sound came. Levi. When their eyes met, Levi looked surprised too. 

« What happened to you ? »

« Uh ? Of what are you talking about ? »

Levi raised his hand towards Eren and touched his forehead. Eren shivered to the contact, and when he saw blood on Levi's fingers, his face froze in surprise. He raised immediatly his hands to his face and turned toward the window to see blood all over his face, from his forehead to the bottom of his cheeks. There was a big and deep cut on his forehead, and basically all his face was covered by dark red, his nose, his cheeks… How didn't he noticed a wound that important ? He took his napkin and wipped himself from the blood. His skin was still strangely colored, but it looked okay. He adjusted his -way too long- bangs on his forehead, so like this we weren't able to see the big cut. He turned towards Levi, who was looking at him with a disgusted face. 

« So, what happened ? »

« I dunno »

« Huh ? You had blood all over your face and you don't know why ? »

« Not at all » Eren answered with a big smile.

Levi looked perplexed, and Eren wondered if he was going to have to invent a lie because he really tottally forgot how he did this. But the other guy looked down at his food and started to eat calmly. 

« And so, you came here only to eat with me ? »

Shit, if only Eren was able to shut himself sometimes. It was with this type of sentences that Levi was going to go away. And after, he was going to regret what he said, for sure. 

« Yes »

Hah ? Did Levi just admit that he went here only to enjoy Eren's presence while eating his lunch ? Eren blushed at thi idea and looked down only to see unhealthy and disgusting food. 

« What ? Something's wrong ? »

« No, no, everything's fine ! » answered Eren with a nervous laughter.

They ate in a pleasant silence, each one enjoying the presence of each other. After he finished to eat what was edible -it was not a lot of food- Eren finally looked up towards Levi only to see intense eyes looking at him - « Oh God, these eyes ». He blushed and stood up suddenly. 

« I… I believe my next lesson is starting in ten minutes, so I have to go »said Eren, taking his plate. 

Levi said nothing but followed Eren. Their ways separated only when they heard the ring and Eren went into his classroom. 

~

Eren let go a sigh he didn't know he was holding when he heard the last alarm. His lessons were so boring and annoying… Who the fuck cares about the french demographic transition during the XVII and XVIII centuries ?  
He took his bag and ran a hand trough his long and messy brown hair, to take off the bangs which were hidding his pretty eyes. He hurried to go to the gate, wanting to see Levi one last time for this day. Knowing that Levi's last lesson was at the first floor, the raven haired guy would be at the exit before Eren. Running into the stairs was a bad habit of Eren -the clue of it always on his forehead- but knowing that didn't prevent Eren to run as fast as he can down the three floors that were separating him from the gate – from Levi. 

Once he was outside, he looked everywhere around him, from right to left and left to right, searching his beloved prey… And then he saw him. Under one of the trees in front of the school. A young girl was standing in front of him, blushing hard and looking everywhere but at Levi's face. She was holding a letter in her hands but she looked like she wanted to say it out loud. Eren was too far from them to hear her voice, but he could see her lips moving. « I love you » read him from her red lips. Those were her last words, before she stood up on her toes and kissed Levi quickly on his thin lips. This being done, she gave him her letter and went away running fast. 

…

Eren felt a hate that he hadn't felt from years. He never felt it this strong. Rage, hate so strong that he felt distant desires coming back in him, Oh so distant. However, he remembered clearly the last time he felt like this, tormented and tortured by those type of thoughts. 

He was holding his fists so tight that he could feel his nails breaking his sking, and his warm blood running trough his fingers and dripping from between them. We could the muscles from his cheeks tense because of his closed jaw, biting an invisible ennemy. His eyes were reflecting a fury so important that everybody -even Levi- that could have seen him would have been scared. His eyes ?  
Shit, Eren needed to calm down, or his eyes were going to betray him. Everybody knew the beautiful turquoise of Eren's eyes, but nobody knew the color they had when he let his rage overpowering him. 

He looked down rapidly and let his hair fall on his face again. He wasn't able to calm down. He got home as fast as he was physically able to, and hoped that nobody saw him in this state. But from the moment he saw this girl, he hadn't been able to prevent himself from searching all the informations that were available on her. 

« I wonder what type of cries she would do if I cutted her fingers… One by one… With a spoon... »

* smirk *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious things are going to come in the next chapter... Uhuhuh  
> And who do you think is that girl?


	5. Chapter 5: Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh God I'm so sorry! I wrote this chapter weeks before but I had to translate it. I'm still pretty sure there are mistakes so if you could correct them in the comments it would help me a lot!   
> I tried to make this chapter longer than the other one and well, that's the only good thing I did.  
> I'm in holidays for two weeks so I'm going to try to write a lot of chapters, and like this i'll be able to post every week during my school period.   
> Enjoooy~

Ahah, seriously Eren ? You want to torture her ? No, no, that's not it, he doesn't want to torture her… Thought, it's been hours you're thinking about it… No, that's not true, that's not him, he stopped thinking about these terrible things for years ! He isn't even able to think about that type of thing now. That's sure. That's sure ?

Eren took his head in his hands and cowered himself in his covers. Since he saw this girl « confess » to Levi, he was always thinking about the same thing… Kill her. Make her disappear like his parents disappeared, like Mikasa disappeared. That nothingness take her place, and in one fraction of second, she would be forgotten, no trace of her presence, nothing at all, just the void. Everybody will forget her, right ? One life more, one life less, what could it change, with all the people on earth ? Nothing, nothing at all. The only important person was Levi. 

Eren jumped and his eyes opened when he heard his phone ring. He slowly turned his eyes toward the screen and saw that Armin was calling him. Armin. Talking with him will surely help Eren to calm down. 

« Allo ? »

« Hey Eren ! How are you ? You weren't here today, is everything okay ? »

« Oh -Uh yeah, I'm alright. »

Eren heard Armin huff loudly.

« Seriously Eren, you think I'm going to believe you ? I thought you trusted me more than that ! »

« No, no ! I really trust you, I swear, it's just that… You see… It's really difficult this time... »

« Just spit it out already, I have all the time I want, you know. »

Eren swallowed hard and paused a long time before talking eventually.

« Armin ? »

« Yes ? »

« Do you remember, Mikasa... »

« Eren, I could never forget her… Are you thinking about her those times ? »

« That's not exactly it… I mean, do you remember how I was back then ? »

« Yeah, and I'm really happy that you changed, you're strong for all you did and how you became sane again, I'm so proud of you for that. »

Eren was almost able to see Armin's smile trough his words.

« I'm going to disappoint you, then... » 

« What, sorry ? »

« It came back, Armin, I came back. »

« No, Eren ! What happened, why ? You can't ! You shouldn't ! »

« I will explain you later… The problem is… This girl… If I see her, I wouldn't be able not to move. Last time, I'm sure anybody would have been able to see my eyes. »

« So you already reached that point, uh… Who is it ? Who's this girl ? »

« Petra Rall… A redhead with bright pink tips. She doesn't go unnoticed. »

« And what did she does to you ? »

« She tried to steal someone important from me. »

« Eren, I… I don't know, I think it's better if you stay at your place. And when you come back, be sure to wear lenses, it could save you. »

« Thanks Armin, I'm really sorry. »

Eren hung up immediatly after his last words, and cried during hours, thinking about how she would be able to take Levi from him when he was moping himself in his dirty appartment. 

He couldn't stay here longer. He was going to come back at school tomorrow. He would take care of Petra Rall. This little bitch didn't even deserved the right to look at Levi. 

« Sorry, Armin, but I'm not going to risk to loose someone important again, and the inhumane part of me is screaming at me to make all the threats disappear. »

Eren checked if he still had bright green lenses in the drawer of his bathroom, and put them on the bathroom sink to make him remember that he had to wear them tomorrow morning. He took off his clothes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. A big scar was traversing his chest, from his neck to his hip, The memories started to come back by waves as he felt madness overpowering him. The pictures of the murder of his parents and of Mikasa defiled through his mind. Blood was splattering on his clothes and his face, while the long blade of a man was falling into his mother's heart. His mother looked at him for the last time and her head touched the floor, near his father's who already fell under the blade of another assailant. 

« Eren, I love you, run, run as fast as you can and survive, survive for us. »

His mother's eyes let some tears make her way down her cheeks while the pain was quitting them, to never come back again. The corpse of his father was lying next to his mother's on the floor, a silver cross in the heart. Stupid humans, that's not how you kill us, you and your dumb beliefs. We are not worse than you, you never invented us or invoke us, we were here before you and we were able to live in peace before you all came with your irascible fears of what was unknow. 

But all life already quitted Grisha's body. When Mikasa saw it, she got out of her hiding place and threw herself with all her strenght on one of the men that just assassinated her parents. She knocked them so strongly that one of them fell down on the floor, but the two others took their weapons off of Grisha's and Carla's still warm bodies, preparing themselves to fight again. One of them was grinning widely when he drew a big cut in Mikasa's back, making her shout with pain. She turned immediatly to face him, the pupils of her eyes being red, proving the difference between Mikasa and those two ridiculous humans. But as ridiculous they were, they were adults and they probably had some special lesson to learn how to kill the creatures like Mikasa or Eren. Mikasa was only nine, and even with all her strenght she hadn't been able to kill the other two. She resisted long minutes, before falling against the blade already covered of her adoptive mother's blood. 

It's at this moment that Eren's eyes changed for the first time, and that he felt this rage and hatred so strong that he threw himself on the back of the two men that just destoyed, killed his family, and that he killed himself with his own hands. He didn't need any weapon, his teeths and claws being more than enough to cause them the inexorable pain that Eren offered them. Those two fuckers had been proud of the annihilation of the Jaegers. Eren remembered their voices begging him to stop, screaming their dispair and crying their actions. But this had just made Eren more excited, because seing them endure all this pain was creating an insane joy inside of Eren, his childish laugh echoing in the whole house tainted by blood. When he saw that the two men were dead, and the actual state of their bodies, he couldn't help but let a big grin appear on his childish face albeit far from innocent. 

When Eren raised his head up to see himself in the mirror, he saw that his eyes weren't green at all and he decided to take a shower and try to calm himself down. Hot water was flowing on his muscles and runing on his scar. The only mark that the two men let on Eren. No, by the one that killed Mikasa and his mother.   
He scrubbed all his body and removed all the dirt from his head. When he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel arounf his waist and looked at him again in the mirror. His eyes were showing their habitual and gorgeous green. He noticed that his hair were touching his elbows now that they weren't tied. He took a pair of cissors and cutted them. They were now touching his soulders.   
After drying himself and putting on grey sweatpants, he put his bronze key back around his neck and fell asleep tightening it in his hand and feeling hot tears wetting his cheeks. 

 

~

Eren woke up hearing the loud alarm of his phone. He shut it off immediatly and for the first time for months, if it isn't years, he didn't woke up late. He put on black slim jeans and a dark grey T-shirt with a V-neck, and a black and grey sweater. He prepared himself a good and healthy breakfast and then brushed his teeths. He was forcing himself to have a good and normal morning routine, but he already felt this strange feeling growing up in him. He put on his lenses and blinked few times to adjust them correctly. He looked at his reflection in the mirror again, and searched for his hair brush, that he had forgotten for too long. He then brushed his hair carefully, and reached for his hair clipper – this one had been forgotten for too long as well. He pushed the ON button and the little noise that once had been usual started to resonate in the small bathroom. He put the hair clipper on the right side of his head, shaving only the right part of his hair. His work finished, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded at his reflection. He put on the earrings that he was wearing everyday years before, a black false diamond and a silver ring with a chain itself leading to the top of his ear. 

He took his backpack and, as usual, ran through the stairs of his building, not even caring that the elevator had been repaired, and that he wasn't late at all. He walked quietly during around fifteen minutes before passing the gate of his highschool. He couldn't help but stare at all the students around him. They were all laughing and talking happily. He even saw the students of his class, forming a happy band. 

« How can you laugh like this when you know that entire families are assassinated everyday » thought Eren.

Then he went directly to his classroom, not trying to find Levi and even less Petra.   
The lessons of this day passed without any problem, Eren even found his biology experience quite interessant. But at the last lesson of the day, Eren's teacher started to talk about a subject he should have been avoiding.

« They are monsters, they aren't going to hesitate to kill you if they see you and THIS, this is going to make them excited, they will have pleasure while taking your life. Despite the physical similarities, they are far from being like us, like I said before, they are harmful monsters that we need to exterminate ! »

It was too much, Eren put his books and pencil case in his bag, too fast for anyone to see him and then went out of his classroom. He was way too fast and he knew that there wasn't any eye here that would be able to discern his moves. 

He ran to the toilets and looked at himself in one of the filthy mirrors still standing on the wall covered by idiotic words written by the students. He decided to refresh his ideas and try to calm himself by putting cold water on his face. He raised his head too late, only to see one of his lenses disapear in the hole of the dirty sink. His eyes widened with horror when he realized the terrible mistake he just did. He decided to take off the other one, knowing that he still had other lenses in the drawer in his bathroom. He put on his hood and let it fall on his face, hiding his eyes from other people. Nobody had to see the actual color of his eyes. 

He went out of the toilets and made a bee line to the gate of the school. He was going to go back home without any problem when he saw a redhead with bright pink tips holding Levi's hand in a little dark street not far from the highschool. He saw her raising herself on her tiptoes to kiss Levi's cheek, and then saw Levi leave her, turning his back to Eren. Petra turned to the other side, she was closing her eyes and smiling widely. When she opened her eyes, horror filled them when she understood who – or what – was facing her. Eren's hood had fell behind him, his gold eyes glowing in the dark, reflecting only rage and hatred. A low growl came from Eren when he opened his mouth, and Petra's mouth fell open whe she saw the sharp fangs in Eren's mouth. From this moment, she knew she wasn't with the brunette she always found pretty, but with one of those bloody monsters that everybody was talking about. 

Petra screamed for help, and she felt any ounce of hope disapear as any grain of sand is blasted by the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think is going to happen?
> 
> French version (Wattpad); Cynical World by orianesnk  
> Instagram: oriane_snk


End file.
